hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Killua Zoldyck/Image Gallery
Anime (2011) Killua Normal Outtfit.png|Killua's Normal Outfit Killua Heavens Arena Outfit 1.png|Killua's Heavens Arena Outfit 1 Killua Heavens Arena Outfit 2.png|Killua's Heavens Arena Outfit 2 Killua Whale Island Outfit.png|Killua's Whale Island Outfit Killua Yorknew Outfit 1.png|Killua's Yorknew Outfit 1 Killua Yorknew Outfit 2.png|Killua's Yorknew Outfit 2 yo2.jpg|Killua's Yorknew Outfit 3|link=http://yum-chan.tumblr.com/ Killua child 2011.png|Killua as a child illumi and killua in the past.jpg|Illumi and young Killua Young killua.jpg|Killua holding an apple Hunter-x-hunter-3-3.png|Killua's first appearance Killua asks for more juice.jpg|Killua asks for more laxative jiuce Killua close up.png|Killua is not amused Innocent killua.jpg|Innocent-looking Killua Gon meets killua 1.JPG|Killua meets Gon Shocked about leorio's age.png|Killua and co. shocked at Leorio's age Kurapika and killua.jpg|Killua and Kurapika during the second phase Killua falls.jpg|Killua falls 640px-Killua kills a great stamp.png|Killua kills a Great Stamp Hanging on a web.jpg|Killua searches for a Spider Eagle egg KilluaScowl2.jpg|Talking about family matters Killua smiles.jpg|Killua smiles KilFantasy2.jpg|Killua's fantasy of capturing his family members Animosity2.JPG|Tension between Netero and Killua Killuaagainstnetero.jpg|Killua vs. Netero Killua vs netero.jpg|Killua tries to hit Netero KilKills2.jpg|Killua kills two examinees Gon & Killua discover a trap door (Trick Tower).PNG|Killua and Gon discover a trap door on Trick Tower Killua is bored.jpg|Bored Killua The main team.jpg|Killua and his team Killua during the third phase.jpg|Killua during the third phase Leorio getting impatient.jpg|Leorio gets irritated to them Killua in trick tower.jpg|Killua scares Tonpa Tumblr lzwsa2125T1rnx0u1o1 500.png|Killua argues with Leorio Killua and gon.jpg|Killua and Gon during the third phase Killua's dead aura.jpg|Killua's deadly presence Killua-3rdphase.jpg|Killua rips out Johness' heart Leorio suprised at killua.jpg|Leorio surprised in his abilities Killua and gon are training.jpg|Killua trains with Gon Gon and killua laugh.png|Killua and Gon laugh at Leorio Killua pillow fight.jpg|Killua plays pillow fight Killua can't sleep.jpg|Killua thinking Killua plays with gon.jpg|Killua plays with Gon Main characters and tonpa.jpg|Who will pass? Kurapika, gon and killua pass the third phase.jpg|Killua, Gon and Kurapika pass Passing the 3rd exam HxH 2011.JPG|Killua and co. pass the third phase Himitsu!.png|Gon and Killua laughing before fourth phase Killua scouting.png|Killua walking during the fourth phase Episode 17.png|Killua surrounded by the Amori brothers Amori taken as hostage.jpg|Killua takes Amori as a hostage Killua gets 2 number plates.jpg|Killua obtains two number plates Candidates for the final exam.png|The candidates for the final phase vlcsnap-2012-05-20-22h30m26s12.png|Killua and Kurapika Killua 2.png|Killua refuses to fight Pokkle vlcsnap-2012-05-20-22h33m50s252.png|Killua scared Killua 3.png|Illumi makes Killua surrender Illumi and killua in the hunter exam.png|Illumi tells Killua to go back home Vlcsnap-2012-05-20-22h38m25s199.png|Illumi is delighted that Killua surrendered vlcsnap-2012-05-20-22h36m53s40.png|Killua standing behind Bodoro vlcsnap-2012-05-20-22h36m58s88.png|Killua manipulated by Illumi Bodoro killed.png|Killua kills Bodoro Ep020.jpg|After Bodoro was killed Zoldyck family 2011.jpg|Killua with the Zoldyck Family Killua tortured 2011.png|Killua is tortured Killua tortured 3.jpg|Tortured Killua Killua tortured 2.jpg|Killua looking at Milluki Killua and silva 2011.jpg|Killua standing in front of his father Hunterxhunter 24 01x.jpg|Killua and Silva having a 'fatherly' talk Killua and silva promise.png|Killua and Silva's promise Vlcsnap-2012-03-28-00h18m04s253.png|Killua looking at his mom Vlcsnap-2012-04-04-12h19m20s157.png|Killua meets his friends again Vlcsnap-2012-04-04-12h09m26s124.png|Killua and co. agree to meet in Yorknew City Killua is humble.jpg|Killua is... humble? Killua and gon arrive at the arena.jpg|Gon and Killua arrive at Heavens Arena Killua in heavens arena.jpg|Killua in Heavens Arena Killua wins a match.jpg|Killua knocks out an opponent Killua buys a drink.jpg|Killua buys a drink Tumblr m2ia0j1qZW1rtu888o1 500.gif|Killua spent 200 million J (about $1.5 mil) of Heaven's Arena winnings on candy (specifically chocolate robots) in four years Killua smiles 2.jpg|Killua smiles for his win Killua vs zushi.jpg|Killua vs Zushi Killuavszushi.jpg|Killua knocking out Zushi hunterxhunter_28_01x.jpg|Killua gives Zushi a strong punch Hunterxhunter 28 07x.jpg|Wing demonstrates Nen Vlcsnap-2012-05-21-15h47m23s216.png|Wing show Gon and Killua his Hatsu HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-29480pmkv snapshot 0815 20120429 233745.jpg|Their aura nodes are opened Ep29.jpg|Killua and Gon practice Nen with Wing Killua i Gon przechodzą przez barierę Hisoki.jpg|Killua and Gon successfully pass through Hisoka's barrier HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-29480pmkv snapshot 1216 20120429 234347.jpg|Hisoka demonstrates Gon and Killua his Nen Gon and killua practicing Ten.jpg|Killua and Gon practicing Ten IMG_1206.PNG|Killua lying to Wing Killua's aura .PNG|Killua's aura in the presence of Kastro Killua watching.PNG|Killua watches the fight between Hisoka and Kastro HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-31480pmkv snapshot 0401 20120513 114438.jpg|Afternoon picnic HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-31480pmkv_snapshot_0539_20120513_114759.jpg|Wing catches them sneaking to watch a fight Ep033.jpg|Angry Killua Killua threatens sadaso 2.jpg|Killua threatens Sadaso Vlcsnap-2012-05-27-15h44m11s245.png|Gon shows his Ten Vlcsnap-2012-05-27-15h46m48s29.png|Killua, Gon, Zushi and Wing watching video Vlcsnap-2012-05-27-15h48m35s71.png|Killua, Gon and Zushi listening to Wing S7h2GC.jpg|Killua using Ren Killua misses his target.jpg|Killua fails to hit his target Riehlvelt defeated.png|Killua defeats Riehlvelt Killua's water divination 2011.jpg|Killua's Water Divination Killua with Ging's box.png|Killua with Ging's Box Killua holding the Greed Island Ring.png|Killua holding the Greed Island Ring Killua talks about his goal.png|Killua talking about his goal Killua tries to open the box.png|Killua using his strengh to open Ging's box Killua fails.png|but fails... Killua calls Milluki.jpg|Killua teases Milluki over the phone Gon and Killua - Ep 38.jpg|Gon and Killua leaving Whale Island Gon and Killua - Ep 41.jpg|Gon and Killua searching internet Killua trying to escape Phinks 2011.png|Killua tries to escape Phinks Gon and Killua talking to Kurapika.png|Gon and Killua talking with Kurapika on the phone Kurapika shocked by Killua Leorio.png|Killua and Leorio with Kurapika Killua - Ep 55.jpg|Killua while in his mission to capture Pakunoda Gon & Killua Attempting To Escape.png|Killua and Gon tries to escape from Machi and Pakunoda Phinks and Feitan met Gon and Killua.jpg|Killua and Gon meets Phinks and Feitan on the auction KilluaLightning.png|Killua shows his Hatsu to Tsezguerra Latarza Preparing To Attack Gon & Killua.png|Killua and Gon encounter Latarza KilluaSuperZetsu.png|Killua scares Latarza Biscuit slaps Killua.jpg|Killua slapped by Biscuit Killua vs Binolt.jpg|Killua fighting Binolt Biscuit Gon Killua ep 63.jpg|Killua went to Masadora with Gon and Biscuit Gon Killua ep 64.jpg|Killua and Gon finally end digging a tunnel Gon Killua reach Masadora.jpg|Killua and Gon finally reach Masadora Kiriko Leading Killua.png|Killua with Kiriko go to the exam Tonpa Avoiding Killua.png|Killua "meets" Tonpa on the hunter exam Killua Passed.png|Killua passes the hunter exam Gon Killua smashing rocks.jpg|Killua and Gon training enchantment Gon Killua Ryu.png|Killua and Gon while training Ryu Killua and Asta.jpg|Killua aruging with Asta 3 on 3 team 1.png|Killua with Biscuit and Hisoka during the dodgeball game Chibi what just happened.png|Killua thinking about Razor's throw Rock paper ball 7.png|Gon punching ball in Killua's hands 3-1.png|Killua, Gon and Hisoka standing in front of Razor Gon, Killua & Hisoka Combining Their Powers.png|Killua, Gon and Hisoka formation Gon, Killua & Hisoka Catching Ball.png|Formation catching ball Hisoka, Killua & Gon After Dodgeball Match.png Hisoka Leaving Gon & Killua.png Gon's Team About To Obtain Strip Of Beach.png Killua's Contribution To The Formation.png Hisoka's Contribution To The Formation.png Gon's Full Power Rock.png Gon's Contribution To The Formation.png Razor's Full Strength Aura.png Gon, Killua & Hisoka Catching Ball.png Gon, Killua & Hisoka Catch Ball.png Gon, Killua & Hisoka Combining Their Powers.png Tsezguerra And His Team Teaming Up With Gons.png Openings, Endings, and Other Media Killua op 1.png|Killua in the first opening HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-27480pmkv_snapshot_0029_20120415_120858.jpg|Killua in the second and third opening Killua 2011 op 2.png|Killua in the fourth opening HxH-ED-Killua.jpg|Killua and Illumi in the second ending Killua in third ending.png|Killua in the third ending Hunting for your dream.png|Killua and co. during the 2nd ending Hunterxhunter-2011-ryodan-arc.png|Killua on the Yorknew City arc poster GI poster 2011.png|Killua on the Greed Island arc poster Hunterpedia.png|Killua and Gon in Huncyclopedia Anime (1999) Killua appearance.png|Killua's appearance Killua7.jpg|Killua with his skateboard KilluaScowl1.jpg|Killua talks about his family Animosity1.jpg|Netero challenges Killua and Gon netero gon and killua.gif Gon killua leorio kurapika trick tower.gif 3rd phase.png With tonpa.png Killua steals heart 99.png Killua 234.png Kirumi.png Killua kills Bodoro 1999.png 5437-1-35.jpg|Silva lets Killua go with his friends Gon killua.png|Killua meets Gon in the Zoldyck Estate Killua 2.jpg|Killua smiles Vlcsnap-2012-05-19-23h55m42s178.jpg|Killua watches a fight in Heavens Arena Killua59.jpg|Killua threatens Sadaso Gon passes the secret hunter exam (Not Killua!,he didn't passes the hunter exam).jpg|Killua and Gon says Goodbye to Wing and Zushi Killuanails99.png|Killua with his sharp nails Vlcsnap-2012-05-17-16h50m57s161.jpg|Killua and Gon help an injured foxbear Grandmother along with Mito, Gon and Killua.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-20-00h01m37s140.jpg|Killua uses Gyo vlcsnap-2012-05-20-00h04m03s3.jpg|Killua vs. Phinks vlcsnap-2012-05-20-00h04m13s146.jpg|Killua trying to kick Phinks Hisoka killua.jpg|Hisoka threatens Killua in the Spiders hideout Machi_capture.png|Killua and Gon captured by Machi Killua012.jpg|Killua during the Greed Island arc 431427.jpg|Killua discovers his Nen ability KilluaNen.jpg|Killua demonstrates his Hatsu Vlcsnap-2012-06-01-04h15m53s202.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-01-04h16m09s103.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-20-00h24m54s27.jpg Catdinerdishes.png|Killua and Gon wash the dishes AntokibaRestaurant.PNG|Killua and Gon leave the restaurant Killua!.jpg Killua-spoiler.jpg Killua kicking Sub.png|Killua kicking Sub Killua Rythm echo 1999.png|Killua using Rythm Echo against Sub Killua Izutsushi.png|Killua uses Izutsushi against Sub Killua yoyo anime.png|Killua's yoyo Killua lightning palm.gif Ep37 1999.png examinees before final phase.gif Openings, Endings, and Other Media Vlcsnap-2012-07-28-18h36m05s21.png|Killua and Gon in the first opening 2nd opening gon killua leorio.png|Killua, Leorio and Gon in the second opening Ending 2.png|Killua and Gon in the second ending Ending 3.png|Killua and co. during the third ending Opening-ova 2.png|Killua in the Greed Island opening Manga Killua-1.png|Killua as a child Zoldyck five.png|Killua with his mother and siblings Meditation.jpg|Killua and Gon meditate Initiation1.jpg|Killua and Gon initiated to Nen by Wing KilZetsu.jpg|Killua uses Zetsu Gon kiru zushi.png Gyo2.jpg|Killua and Gon uses Gyo Killua Benz Knife.png|Killua holding a Benz knife Killua_changes_aura_into_electricity.jpg Transmuter.jpg|Killua demonstrates his Nen KilluaX.jpg|Killua's training attire during the Chimera Ants arc One of Ikalgo's fleas.png|Killua hit by one of Ikalgo's fleas Narukami-1.jpg|Killua's Narukami shoot hiting killua.png|Shoot hitting Killua Kanmuru.jpg|Killua's Kanmuru shippu jinrai.png|Killua using Shippuu Jinrai on Menthuthuyoupi Zoldyck-relationships.jpg|Killua's relationships in the family Alluka and killua reunite.png|Killua and Alluka meet again Chap 323 - killua dies.png|Killua "dies" for Alluka Chap 324 - alluka kisses killua.png|Alluka kisses Killua on the cheek Killua surrounded.JPG|Killua surrounded by Illumi's Needle Men Chap 327 - killua's kanmuru.png|Killua uses Kanmuru to escape with Alluka Chap 330 - killua and nanika.png|Killua and Nanika Chap 330 - nanika heals tusbone's hand.png|Killua watches as Nanika heals Tsubone's hand Chap 330 - killua angry.png|Killua angry at Illumi Kil.png Johness Heart.jpg Ortho.png Killua kill ortho.png Hunter-x-hunter-29.jpg GonNaivete.png GonAbyss.jpg 04 09 15.jpg Manga-14.jpg Manga-16.jpg Manga-20.jpg Manga-21.jpg Manga-22.jpg Manga-23.jpg Manga-36.jpg Light and DarknessPart 3.png Chapter 038.png Chapter 41.jpg Manga-42.jpg Chapter 44.jpg Chapter 048.png Chapter 046.png Chapter 057.png Chapter 058.png Chapter 064.png Chapter 066.png Chapter 070.png Chapter 074.png Chapter 081.png Chapter 085.png Chapter 086.png Chapter 087.png Chapter 088.png 5.png 6.png 7.png Manga-322.jpg Manga-324.jpg Riddle 1.png Manga-328.jpg 338 01.jpg Volume Covers, and Other Media Volume6cover.jpg|Killua in the cover of Volume 6 Volume7cover.jpg|Killua , Gon and Hisoka in the cover of Volume 7 Volume9cover.jpg|Killua on the cover of Volume 9 Volume10cover.jpg|Killua in the cover of Volume 10 Volume13cover.jpg|Gon and Killua in the cover of Volume 13 Volume17cover.jpg|Killua in the cover of Volume 17 Volume20cover.jpg|Killua in the cover of Volume 20 Volume22cover.jpg|Killua in the cover of Volume 22 Volume31cover.jpg|Killua in the cover of Volume 31 Hx H Treasure6 000.jpg|Killua Zoldyck in Sôshû-hen - Treasure Volume 6 Category:Image Gallery